The present disclosure relates to an automatic fire extinguisher system having a safety assembly.
Automatic fire extinguisher systems rapidly disperse extinguishing agents within a confined space following a thermal event. Automatic fire extinguisher systems include a pressurized extinguishing agent that is rapidly deployed within the confined space.